1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of illumination with a light emitting diode (LED), more specifically to arrays of LEDs.
2. Description of Related Art
LEDs have been developed to provide illumination. Compared with other technologies, LEDs have potential benefits such as providing higher efficiencies and very long life (50,000 hours or more). Initial designs for LEDs tended to focus on emitters, which tend to include a single die (typically a blue pump) mounted on a holder and with a phosphor encapsulated above the die. LEDs, however, tend to be more efficient at lower current levels and thus it is difficult to obtain high lumen output from a single emitter while still obtaining a desired level of efficiency. Therefore, emitters are not well suited to meet the desire of providing 600-800 lumens (or more) of light typically provided by conventional light sources. While a number of emitters used together can provide the desired level of light output, the use of a number of discrete light sources is problematic from a quality of light standpoint.
To address this issue, LED arrays have been developed as a cost effective method to provide sufficient illumination. An LED array typically consists on a number of LED die positioned on a substrate in some pattern (e.g., in series or parallel). An anode and cathode are coupled to the LED die so that current can be delivered to the LEDs. Such an LED array is available from BRIDGELUX. One issue that exists, however, is how to mount the LED array in a larger housing that can be used to provide power to the LED and can also support necessary optics and/or thermal management. This process can be further complicated if the LED array is provided on a thermally conductive substrate as it becomes more difficult to solder a wire to the anode and cathode. Therefore, certain individuals would appreciate an improved system for supporting and/or mounting an LED array.